


Haircut- Centric Mikasa Ackerman.

by cassette0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hair, Haircuts, Mikasa Ackerman-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassette0/pseuds/cassette0
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman não sentia-se mais representada por seu cabelo, finalmente querendo seguir seu coração, decide mudá-lo.
Kudos: 2





	Haircut- Centric Mikasa Ackerman.

**Author's Note:**

> E retornei com uma nova história em mãos!  
> Estou tão feliz, demasiadamente! Espero que sintam o carinho que tenho por história enquanto a leem, pois tentei torná-la o mais agradável o possível!

Faziam-se meses desde que Mikasa Ackerman sentia-se insatisfeita com suas madeixas negras, sempre teve cabelos que muitos diziam almejar e até invejar, quando mais nova, eram longos até o fim de suas costas, mas os cortou após o seu irmão adotivo, Eren Yeager, pedi-la para cortá-los até seus ombros e a mesma o fez. Em sua adolescência, os cabelos da jovem estavam em seus ombros, mas ainda lhe incomodavam.

Mikasa incomodava-se com seu corte de cabelo, os fios caiam em seus olhos, lhe interrompendo em seus estudos, quando embaraçavam-se, era o fim do seu dia, sempre tinha de manter o corte do jeito que aparecia em fotos de revistas de salão, para evitar os tão falados “dias de cabelo ruim”.

Mas o que era o maior motivo de sua insatisfação com seus cabelos, era o simples fato de não identificar-se mais com ele, quando mais nova, sempre amou ver Rapunzel e outras princesas, todas com seus cabelos ao vento com um sorriso em face.

Mas em seus plenos dezenove anos e na faculdade, já não se identifica mais com seus cabelos, Mikasa Ackerman não se sente mais confortável com seus cabelos até os ombros, não se enxergava mais com eles, ela o fazia para não ter de ouvir reclamações, já o fazia para agradar quem conhecia e ainda conhece, ela está amarrada em seu próprio cabelo; e isto já estava lhe incomodando profundamente.

Ela já havia se decidido, iria cortá-lo de uma vez por todas, cansou-se de agradar as pessoas e não agradar seu próprio coração, ela iria “cortar o mal pela raiz”, de uma vez por todas, finalmente libertando-se de suas correntes hipotéticas; Mikasa iria cortar seu cabelo e dessa vez, ela escolheria o corte.

Olhares de todos os tipos eram feitos para Mikasa, olhares de estranhamento e olhares de incômodo, parecia até que tivesse virado outra pessoa, era o que ouvia dizer por suas costas no corredor. Seus cabelos estavam curtos, apenas um pouco abaixo suas orelhas, estava sem a sua franja, não sentia-se presa ou incomodada por seu cabelo, sentia-se bonita e feliz.

“― Essa é a Mikasa? ― perguntavam.”

“― Parece um homem, odiei.― julgavam.”

“― Ela ficou menos feminina. ― as garotas diziam ao olhá-la, com julgamento.”

“― Quem é este garoto? ― zombavam.”

Mas diferente do que pensavam, Mikasa Ackerman não incomodava-se com as coisas que diziam, cabelo não muda quem ela foi e sempre será, não a deixa menos feminina ou muito menos a torna um garoto, é cabelo, e todos têm o direito de fazer o que quiserem com o seu, porquê não ela, qual seria a razão?

Mikasa estava feliz, sentia-se livre, era algo simples, mas simbólico. Seu cabelo agora lhe representava, mostrava quem ela é e como gosta de sua aparência, não se prenderia mais a críticas ou no quê pensam dela mesma, apenas ela pode julgar-se, seu cabelo estava curto e belo, estava representando a si mesma e isso à deixa feliz.

Chegando na sala de aula, olhares eram feitos para si, mas não importava-se, sentia-se segura, à sua vista, enxerga Eren e Armin, então anda até ele. Quando chegou, viu seu irmão adotivo com um sorriso contente esboçado em face, isto a deixa contente, já Armin sorri ainda mais que o Yeager.

― Seu cabelo está lindo Mikasa, combina contigo, eu adorei! ― O loiro sorri para sua amiga tão querida.

Ao ver ambos sorrindo, o coração de Mikasa se aquece, aqueles dois são demasiadamente importantes para si.

― Obrigado, Armin! ― A moça sorri com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

Mikasa estava feliz, sentia-se livre e não deixaria ninguém tirar este momento precioso dela.


End file.
